El Dragon Asesino
by Braian Alan Dragneel
Summary: Hola amigos esta es mi primera historia espero sea de su agrado. Veremos aun Natsu un poco mas frio y fuerte. También les digo que sera un NatsuxHarem, no les Spoileo más y pasar a verla, y una cosa más, creo que no meteré a Lucy en el Harem de natsu, no es que no me agrade, es que cada vez hay miles y miles historias diarias de ellos dos juntos, por lo que lucy no estara.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primera Historia en la comunidad de Fanfiction, espero sea de su agrado, los capítulos serán cad días, dependiendo del tiempo disponible que tenga para su realización y de como la aprecien.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail al igual que sus personajes no son de mi posesión, solamente utilizo sus personajes para el entretenimiento mutuo, también recalco que mi historia no tiene fines lucrativos, ya dicho eso vamos con los tipos de diálogos.

 **-** Habla- de la Persona, Monstruo, Etc.

" _Pensamiento"_ de la Persona, Monstruo, Etc.

 **(Técnica, Voz mediante lacrima, etc).**

 _ **Capítulo 1: "Acusación Falsa Y Traición"**_

Era un día de lluvia, en la plaza central, estaba Natsu cabizbajo mientras este soltaba algunas lágrimas.

Natsu: Qué paso, que fue lo que hice mal?- Decía Natsu que seguía soltando lágrimas mientras miraba su mano-como pasó esto?-Decía mientras trataba de recordar.

 **Flashback**

Natsu: Después los alcanzo chicos, tengo algo que hacer, sigan sin mi- Decía mientras se iba corriendo dirección a su hogar para luego perderse en el bosque.

Erza: Que será lo que tiene que hacer?- Decía mientras seguía caminando con el Team Natsu.

Gray: Es Natsu, seguramente se ira a provocar problemas o algo similar- decia mientras seguía caminando.

Happy: Aye!-gritaba este mientras comiendo un pescado.

Lucy: Solo espero que este bién- decia mientras miraba por donde fue Natsu.

Cuando llegaron, abrieron las puertas del gremio mientras happy gritaba "Ya llegamos", luego el maestro Makarov sale de su oficina con una cara en shock, cosa que preocupó a todos en el gremio.

Mirajane: Maestro que sucedió?- decia Mirajane mientras tenía una mano en su pecho, sin embargo el maestro no respondía.

Erza: Maestro! Que sucede- gritó Erza.

Makarov: Tengo una orden de arresto hacia alguien-decia el mientras seguía en shock, no lo podía creer.

Gray: Hacia quien es maestro? Y cual es el motivo?-decia este mientras tenía un mal presentimiento.

Makarov: Es hacia Natsu… y es por un homicidio…- decia mientras no lo podía creer.

Todos en el gremio estaban sorprendidos, Natsu? Un asesino? Debía ser una broma de mal gusto, pues nadie lo creía.

Erza: Maestro, no bromee con un asunto como eso!-decia esta furiosa, no lo quería creer, no podía, era imposible que Natsu haya asesinado a alguien.

Mirajane: Erza tiene razón maestro no bromee con algo como eso!- gritaba Mirajane que igualmente estaba furiosa, se le hacia irreal que Natsu hiciera algo como eso

Makarov: No es mentira, se comprobó que fue el que lo hizo….me duele creerlo pero Natsu ya no podrá ser miembro de nuestro gremio-dijo Makarov mientras este aguantaba las lágrimas al igual que todos los miembros del gremio, era una fuerte noticia pero si se comprobó nada podían hacer.

Justo en ese momento Natsu entro pateando la puerta y sonriendo grito-Ya llegue chic- sin embargo tuvo que esquivar una flecha de hielo y una espada que lo rozaron-que les pasa a ustedes Erza! Gra-no pudo terminar de decir eso pues tuvo que esquivar una bola de magia oscura y un rayo en forma de lanza proveniente de Mirajane y Laxus, todos lo miraban con odio-que pasa chicos? Porqué hacen es-

Erza: Callate asesino! No peteneces a este gremio-decia mientras esta tenia unas lagrimas en sus ojos-no puedo creer que te consideré un amigo, vete de aquí!-decia mientras invocaba más y más espadas-te djie que te LARGARAS DE AQUÍ!-decia mientras lanzaba todas sus espadas a la vez que regeneraba más y más espadas.

Mirajane: Eres un asco de persona, no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso, maldito monstruo!—decia ella mientras generaba bolas de energía oscura en su modo satan soul-no quiero volver a verte!-decia mientras seguía tirando bolas de energía oscura.

Gray: Yo te consideré un hermano, como tienes el descaro de regresar aquí sabiendo lo que hiciste!-decia mientras generaba sables de hielo y los lanzaba-nunca te considere un asesino, pero resulta que lo eres, maldito loco- decia mientras unas lagrimas traicioneras caían de su rostro.

Natsu: De que están hablando chicos?! Asesino? Si no he hecho nada-decia mientras esquivaba a duras penas los ataques de sus amigos.

Makarov: Aceptalo Natsu, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es-deia mientras su mano brillaba y la marca en el hombro de Natsu desaparecía –ahora vete, ya no perteneces a este gremio-decia mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba lentamente dirección a su oficina " _Lo lamento Natsu, pero lo que hiciste no tiene perdón"_ pensaba Makarov mientras abría la puerta de su oficina y luego de entrar la cerraba.

Natsu: Esta bien, me iré pero espero que cuando sepan que esto es una acusación falsa, no me busquen, o sino si tendrán motivos para llamarme _**Asesino**_ -dijo este para luego retirarse del lugar bajo la mirada de todos los miembros, luego de eso inició una lluvia.

 **Fin Del Flashback**

Natsu: Los odio, Fairy Tail- decia este mientras cambiaba su expresión de tristeza a una de sádico y enojo mientras se levantaba de la banca se iba.

 **Fin**

Esta historia será un NatsuxHarem y lo voy a decir, puede que Natsu no vuelva más al gremio pero si me piden que vuelva lo pensaré.

Este capítulo lo dejare hasta aquí, si les gusta lo continuare y los haré muchos más largos, y pues nada hasta la próxima.

Se despide Brian Alan Dragneel


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Hola! este capítulo será mucho más largo, solo espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus Reviews, recuerden que mientras más apoyo tenga la historia, más inspiración tendré para seguir escribiéndola.

Como en el anterior capítulo no lo escribí bien les quiero decir que los capítulos dependen del tiempo que tenga disponible para realizarlos, dicho eso creería que serán cada 5 o 14 días, si me demoro demasiado lo subiré de aquí en un mes probablemente, recalco también depende de cómo apoyen la historia.

También les diré los nombres de las mujeres del harem de Natsu (Para despejar dudas a futuro):

Hikari Dragneel: God Slayer de la Luz.

Naomi Dragneel: Dragon Slayer del aire.

Saori Dragneel: Dragon Slayer de la tierra.

Akiko Dragneel: Dragon Slayer del rayo.

Laila Dragneel: God Slayer de la Oscuridad.

Rin Dragneel: Reina de los Demonios del Inframundo.

Michelle Dragneel: Devil Slayer del Fuego.

Ur Milkovich Dragneel: Dragon Slayer del Hielo.

Ayamaru Dragneel: God Slayer del Hielo

Fuyo Dragneel: Espada Azul

Akame Dragneel: Espada Roja (Anime: Akame Ga Kill)

Amo Dragneel: Espada Negra. (El anime ese donde el prota tiene unos guantes que cuando hace presión libera un poder que las hace volar a todas sus enemigas, es de escuelas, este personaje es su enemiga/novia/primer mejor amiga)

Maya Dragneel: Espada Blanca (Anime: IS: Infinite Stratos)

Ultear Milkovich Dragneel: Maga del tiempo y alquimia de hielo.

Meredy Dragneel: Maga sensorial

Erza: Ya la conocen.

Mirajane: Lo del gei de arriba :v

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail al igual que sus personajes no son de mi posesión exceptuando algunos de mis Oc que si son de mí propiedad, solamente utilizo sus personajes para el entretenimiento mutuo, también recalco que mi historia no tiene fines lucrativos, ya dicho eso vamos con los tipos de diálogos.

 **-** Habla- de la Persona, Monstruo, Etc.

" _Pensamiento"_ de la Persona, Monstruo, Etc.

 ***Técnica, Voz mediante lacrima, etc*.**

 _ **Capítulo 2: "Nuevas Amigas y Una Despedida Dolorosa"**_

Después de que Natsu se haya levantado de la banca de la plaza, este se retiró dirección a su hogar, pero sintió una extraña sensación cerca de ahí así que decidió ir a ver que era, se llevó una sorpresa al ver una espada azul enterrada en el suelo, esta desprendía una sensación que aterraría a todos, pero a Natsu esa sensación lo atraía.

¿?: **¡Oe tú! -** Natsu salió de su trance al escuchar que lo llamaban, y se sorprendió al saber que fue la espada que lo llamó-Si? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó este aun con un poco de sorpresa de estar hablando con una espada- **Tómame, levántame entre tus manos-** le decía este mientras Natsu solo asintió-está bien si eso es lo que quieres- dijo este mientras se acercaba aún más a la espada para luego sacarla de la tierra, y ahora que la veía bien era una espada bastante hermosa era casi en su totalidad azul, con una parte celeste en donde estaba el filo, el mango era negro y desprendía un poder muy fuerte.

Espada: Ahora eres mi nuevo amo y portador, quieres que tome una forma humana amo?- decía la espada a Natsu que aún la sostenía en sus manos-oh, está bien hazlo-le respondió este, dicho eso la espada se desprendió de Natsu y floto en frente de el hasta que un brillo de color azul lo segó por un momento, grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que se transformó en una mujer de pelo morado y celeste le llegaban hasta la espalda media, ojos celestes, vestía un yukata negro y unas sandalias de vestimenta, tenía un generoso busto copa D, unas hermosas y definidas piernas, al igual que sus curvas, en pocas palabras una mujer atractiva.

Espada: Ya está maestro, esta es mi forma humana… ¿maestro? ¿acaso no le gusta? Si es así puedo volver a mi forma de espada- decía esta mientras se arrepentía de haber cambiado su forma.

Natsu: No es eso, es solo que es increíble saber que una chica hermosa sea una espada, solo me tomo desprevenido, si, si me gusta se te nota bien- dijo mientras le sonreía de una manera dulce a la chica enfrente de él, a lo que ella se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado-oh, por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? No me lo dijiste- le pregunto este.

Espada: No tengo nombre maestro, nunca me lo dieron, mis anteriores amos y portadores me decían que una herramienta como yo no necesitaba nombre- le explicó ella a Natsu, cosa que lo enfureció, ¿qué clase de personas te dicen eso? En este momento Natsu quería golpear a esos bastardos- no se preocupe poniéndome nombre maestro, con llamarme herramienta basta- le dijo esta a Natsu el cual lo miro con su flequillo tapando su rostro, para luego que este le agarra por los hombros con su flequillo aun tapando su rostro este le dijo.

Natsu: ¡No! No te voy a llamar ni considerar una herramienta, te considero mi mejor amiga y una compañera, no algo que se pueda usar, sino algo que se pueda amar, así que por favor prométeme que no te menospreciaras así de nuevo, prométemelo, por favor- le dijo este sosteniendo sus manos y arrodillándose- por favor, prométemelo- le dijo este que seguía arrodillado.

La chica-espada estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que un portador no la nombraba un instrumento o algo que se pueda utilizar cuantas veces quiera, su corazón empezó a latir rápido y fuertemente, esta sentía en su pecho un calor cálido y reconfortante, esta empezó a sonreír y le dijo a Natsu.

Espada: Esta bien maestro, se lo prometo así que levántese por favor- le dijo esta que seguía sonriendo-pero, aun así, ¿qué nombre me pondrá? - decía un tanto pensativa, eso tomo por sorpresa a Natsu y luego sonrió y le dijo.

Natsu: mmmmm que te parece Fuyo, ¿Fuyo Dragneel es un lindo nombre no crees? - le dijo este sonriendo, ella lo pensó un rato y luego se acordó de algo y le dijo a Natsu.

Fuyo: Si maestro me encanta - dijo esta mientras le sonreía a su maestro.

Natsu: Oh por cierto ¿qué magia usas Fuyo-Chan? - le pregunto este, esta no pudo responder debido a que se puso roja por el sufijo que este le puso- ¿eh? ¿Fuyo-Chan? ¿Estás bien? - le preguntaba este a ella pues esta estaba echando humo, luego se recuperó al instante y le respondió.

Fuyo: Puedo utilizar todos los elementos maestro- le dijo esta mientras le mostraba la palma de su mano y aparecían una bola de fuego, hielo, etc, esto lo sorprendió de sobremanera y lo puso feliz- por cierto, ¿maestro que magia usa usted? - le pregunto Fuyo con un poco de curiosidad, pues en todo ese tiempo Natsu no mostró su magia.

Natsu: Oh, mi magia es la Dragon Slayer del fuego - decía este mientras prendía fuego todo su cuerpo y le sonreía a Fuyo, - aunque puedo combinarla con la Dragon Slayer del Rayo y también con la God Slayer del Fuego, Pero no es tan genial como la tuya Fuyo-Chan - le dijo este mientras le seguía sonriendo.

Fuyo: Para nada maestro usted posee tres magias distintas y es mejor que la mía, por cierto, maes – no pudo terminar de hablar pues Natsu la interrumpió diciéndole.

Natsu: Llámame Natsu ¿sí? No me gusta que me llamen maestro o amo, me hace sentir mal – le dijo mientras sonreía- por cierto, vamos a mi hogar Fuyo-Chan te podrías resfriar si sigues así- le dijo este pues en todo ese momento que estuvieron junto no paró de llover, estaban todo empapados y su ropa se transparentaba dejando ver los senos de Fuyo y sus curvas y a Natsu se le veía su bien marcado abdomen, esto sonrojo a Fuyo quien fallidamente intentaba no mirar los pectorales y abdominales de Natsu.

Fuyo: Esta bien Natsu-Sama, vámonos – le dijo esta mientras miraba la cara de Natsu y se ponía a pensar _"Mi maestro Natsu-Sama es muy bueno conmigo, además es muy lindo, tierno y caballeroso"_ tras darse cuenta de lo que pensó Fuyo sacudió su cabeza negando rápidamente _"Demonios, en que estoy pensando es mi maestro, no debo pensar en eso"_ se reprochaba mentalmente Fuyo que seguía roja.

Natsu: Vámonos Fuyo-Chan- le dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia ella y le sonreía, esto hizo que ella se sienta feliz de haber encontrado a un amo y maestro como él.

Fuyo: SI vámonos Natsu-Sama- le dijo mientras le agarraba la mano de él y se iban caminando los dos juntos dirección a su casa.

 **Al día siguiente, Hora 6:00 AM**

Era un nuevo día en magnolia, los habitantes abrían sus ventanas y otros abrían sus negocios, niños corrían de aquí para allá, un día normal.

 **En el Gremio**

Todos hacían su labor de todos los días, pero todos tenían una cara triste y melancólica pues ayer habían expulsado a uno de su miembro más preciado, a Natsu, pero nada podían hacer debido a que se comprobó que fue él el que lo hizo.

De pronto las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a ver a tres personas encapuchadas con unas figuras femeninas que entraban lentamente al gremio.

Erza: Que es lo que quieren ustedes- pregunto Erza con su tono de autoridad, sin embargo, las encapuchadas la ignoraron para después decir.

Encapuchada 1: ¿Dónde está su maestro? -pregunto la encapuchada para que después se escuche una puerta abriéndose, era de la oficina del maestro, para que luego salga él y le diga a la mujer encapuchada.

Makarov: Que es lo que quieren conmigo- le dijo Makarov.

Encapuchada 2: Ustedes cometieron un error- le dijo la segunda encapuchada que su tono de voz demostraba ira.

Makarov: A que se refieren con un error-dijo este sin entender a lo que se referían.

Encapuchada 3: El error de haber expulsado a uno de sus miembros- dijo esta que al igual que la segunda encapuchada su voz denotaba igualmente ira.

Gray: Oh te refieres a ¿Natsu?, porqué fue un error si el cometió un homicidio, se lo merecía, es un asesi- sin embargo, Gray no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la segunda encapuchada se lanzó hacia el a una velocidad increíble y de un puñetazo en el rostro lo estampo en la pared y acercándose lo agarró del cuello y le dijo.

Encapuchada 2: No te atrevas a llamar así a mi maestro, porque esa cosita que llamas "Pene", entrará por tu culo y saldrá por tu boca, ¿entendiste? ¡Maldito hijo de puta! - le gritó la encapuchada con una voz de completa ira, todos en el gremio salvo las otras dos encapuchadas se sorprendieron, nadie vio venir ese golpe, solamente el maestro y Gildarts vieron como ella se movió para después golpearlo.

Todos en el gremio se pusieron en posición de combate, sin embargo, la primera encapuchada intervino y dijo.

Encapuchada 1: Tranquilos, no queremos problemas, me disculpo por lo que hizo mi amiga- dijo esta, mientras que miraba al maestro Makarov y le dijo- Eso fue una trampa, Natsu nunca cometió un homicidio, y ustedes se lo creyeron como unos idiotas, primero que nada, la ciudad se llama Fardelium, acaso existe una ciudad como esa en este continente?, no, no existe, segundo como Natsu pudo haber cometido eso si estaba en una misión con su equipo, es imposible que él lo haya hecho, no puede estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, sin duda son una bola de mediocres e idiotas, no puedo creer como mi maestro los haya considerado su familia, pero gracias por haber hecho eso, ahora por fin podemos estar junto a él nuevamente, de verdad gracias- dijo la encapuchada para que luego salga del gremio con las otras dos encapuchadas bajo la mirada atónita de todos en el gremio.

¿Un error?, pero si se había comprobado que fue el, el asesino, ahora eso ya no importaba pues se sentían culpables de haber hecho eso después de todo era Natsu, él no podía hacer algo como eso, debían encontrarlo ahora para disculparse ahora, pero todos recordaron lo que dijo él antes de irse.

 **Flashback**

Natsu: Esta bien, me iré, pero espero que cuando sepan que esto es una acusación falsa, no me busquen, o sino si tendrán motivos para llamarme _**Asesino**_ -dijo este para luego retirarse del lugar bajo la mirada de todos los miembros.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Makarov: Que es lo que hicimos- decía Makarov mientras no podía creer que cayeran en algo como eso, figurativamente les vieron la cara, ahora todos se sentían mal, puesto que habían expulsado a el Corazón, Alma y Fiesta del gremio- Erza, Mirajane y Laxus vayan y encuentren a Natsu lo más rápido posible y tráiganlo hacia aquí- dio una orden directa el maestro.

Erza: Esta bien maestro, lo encontraremos y lo traeremos- dijo Erza que salió corriendo con los nombrados por el maestro a buscar a Natsu.

Gray: M—mae-maestro y-yo también iré- decía un Gray que a duras penas salió de la pared en la que estaba incrustado- quiero ir también por Natsu- decía mientras se paraba para luego caer de rodillas de nuevo.

Makarov: No lo harás Gray, estas mal herido no te puedes ni parar y quieres ir a buscarlo, sólo espera y ten fe en ellos, lo traerán de vuelta, confía en tus amigos- le decía el maestro Makarov mientras se preocupaba por sus hijos " _Lo lamento Natsu, nos creímos esa mentira, de verdad lo lamento, no pensamos que una persona como tú no haría eso, solo espero que nos perdones"_ pensaba Makarov mientras solo bajaba su cabeza arrepentido de haber hecho eso.

 **Con Mirajane, Erza y Laxus**

Mirajane/Erza: " _Solo espero que me perdones Natsu, yo te amo no sé qué fue lo que me pasó, sólo espero que estés ahí todavía"_ \- pensaban las dos magas que sentían una opresión en su pecho, como si algo malo fuera lo que se irán a encontrar ahí.

Laxus: _"Maldición, debo apurarme a encontrarlo, lo siento Natsu no fue mi intención, no analicé la situación y me deje llevar por mi sentimiento moral, en verdad lo lamento hermano"_ \- pensaba también Laxus que intentaba apresurar el paso hacia la casa de Natsu.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Natsu, había una nota en la puerta, Mirajane la agarró y lo leyó en voz alta.

Carta de Natsu:

 _Hola malditos, si están leyendo esto entonces significa que vinieron a buscarme, que lastima, yo y mis amigas nos fuimos de aquí ayer, las personas que vieron en el gremio son mis discípulas y ellas se tele transportaron ni bien salieron del gremio, les quiero decir una cosa, no me busquen, o se arrepentirán de hacerlo, y si intentan lastimar a una de mis amigas, no se los perdonare, NUNCA._

 _Atte: Natsu Dragneel._

Después de leer eso Mirajane cayo de rodillas al suelo, apretando con fuerza la carta en su pecho para luego decir- No me dejes Natsu, por favor, lo lamento, lamento no creerte, lamento no haberte dicho lo que sentía, por favor Natsu, llévame contigo- decía Mirajane que no paraba de llorar, se sentía destrozada y una mala persona.

Erza: Vámonos Mirajane, tenemos que volver con el maestro y reportar lo que dice la carta-decía Erza que trataba de aguantar las lágrimas, se sentía igual que ella, destrozada y una mala persona, además ella también amaba a Natsu, desde que eran pequeños, sólo que después de lo sucedido en la torre del cielo, comprendió lo que sentía hacia él, al igual que Mirajane ella lo amaba desde que eran pequeños, hasta que también lo comprendió después del incidente de Lisanna, él siempre había estado para ella, siempre trataba de animarla, a pesar de que algunas veces terminaba llevándose un golpe cortesía de Mirajane que le decía que no necesitaba de su compasión, él nunca se rindió hasta que Mirajane logro ser la persona que es hoy en día, en verdad ella le debía mucho y termino enamorándose de él y ahora lo hecho a perder todo, este ahora los odiaba y se fue lejos, y no sabe si algún día él volverá.

Luego de eso volvieron al gremio para reportarle eso al maestro, cosa que entristeció para luego decir que pronto lo iban a encontrar y lo traerían de vuelta, lo quiera o no.

 **Cinco Años Después**

Era un día normal en el gremio, algunos bebían, otros peleaban, otros tomaban una misión, otros regresaban de una y otros simplemente dejaban pasar el rato mirando al gremio, si, un día normal en Magnolia, Jet ingresó al gremio buscando al maestro para darle una noticia importante.

Makarov: Que es lo que sucede Jet, que noticia es tan importante como para que requiera mi atención ¿eh? - le pregunto este a Jet el cual le respondió.

Jet: Es sobre los grandes juegos mágicos maestro, la recompensa esta vez será de 200.000.000 de Jewels- esto sorprendió a todos en el gremio, puesto que era una recompensa enorme- y eso no es todo, se dice que el ganador obtendría una lacrima costosa que lo que hace es crear un campo de fuerza alrededor del gremio para protegerlo de futuros ataques de enemigos, también se le implementaría una piscina al ganador (En este fic no tienen piscina) y un campo de entrenamiento para que puedan entrenar, además ese campo es capaz de reconstruirse automáticamente aplicando magia-termino diciendo este para que todos se sorprendieran y para que el maestro se le forme unas estrellitas en los ojos.

Makarov: Muy bien mocosos, lo primero que haremos será entrenar como de costumbre, quiero que den el máximo de sus esfuerzos para poder ganar y llevarnos el premio a casa, digo, para seguir siendo el gremio número 1 de Fiore, si eso- decía el maestro mientras alzaba su puño y seguía gritando cosas como "Voy a ser rico", "vamos a tener piscina", "¿20.000.000?, ja! Idiotas ese premio será todo mío" y cosas por el estilo bajo la mirada de todos los miembros del gremio que le decían "Eso no importa".

 **Lugar desconocido, gremio desconocido**

¿?: Maestro, tengo algo que decirle- decía una mujer arrodillada frente a un hombre, el cual agacho su mirada y mientras le extendía la mano y le sonreía le dijo.

¿?: Levántate Naomi-Chan, sabes que no me gusta que me llames así y que odio que te humilles ante mí de esa manera- le decía el hombre mientras la mujer le devolvía la sonrisa le decía.

Naomi: Está bien Natsu-Sama, no lo haré más- decía la mujer que viéndola bien era hermosa, tenía el cabello rosa, ojos rosas, busto copa c, unos muslos finos y elegantes y una figura atractiva, vestía una remera color negra con un dragón escupiendo fuego en el centro, un short de mezclilla y unas zapatillas.

Natsu: Mucho mejor Naomi-Chan- le sonreía Natsu mientras la abrazaba para luego decirle- Te amo Naomi-Chan, demasiado como para perderte- dijo este mientras le sonreía para luego besarla y al separarse esta le contesto sonrojada y con una sonrisa.

Naomi: Yo también lo amo Natsu-Sama y mucho- decía esta mientras abrazaba el pecho de Natsu.

Natsu: Por cierto, que es lo que me querías decir Naomi-Chan- le preguntó Natsu a la mujer enfrente de ella.

Naomi: Oh, cierto, es sobre los grandes juegos mágicos- le decía esta mientras miraba a su novio.

Natsu: Y que sucede con los grandes juegos mágicos, ¿quieres que participemos? o ¿Qué? – le preguntaba este a la mujer enfrente de él.

Naomi: S-si no es mucha molestia Natsu-Sama, quisiera que participemos en el por primera vez, aunque está bien si no qui- no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que Natsu le agarro de la cintura y la beso para luego separarse y decirle.

Natsu: Esta bien Naomi-Chan vamos a participar en los grandes juegos mágicos, y ganaremos - le decía este a ella mientras este miraba las puertas del gremio para luego pensar _"Ahh imaginar que después de que esos imbéciles me expulsaran tendría mi propio gremio, vaya suerte la mía"_ , para que luego le preguntara a Naomi- Por cierto, ¿las otras están en una misión verdad? Naomi-Chan- le pregunto este a ella que le respondió.

Naomi: Si Natsu-Sama Saori y Akiko están en una misión de derrotar a un conjunto de gremios oscuros en la isla del norte, si no me equivoco, estarían aquí de regreso para el atardecer- le decía ella a Natsu el cual sólo asintió, y dijo.

Natsu: ¿Y el grupo de Laila-Chan? – le preguntaba este mientras bajaba con su novia del segundo piso, todos los miembros lo saludaban y les daba el buen día a Natsu, cosa que lo alegro, después de todo ellos eran su familia, y no sabría que hacer sin ellos.

Naomi: Ellas se encuentran en los extremos de nuestro país, realizando una misión que requiere de derrotar a un conjunto de bestias y su líder es de rango S- le dijo está a Natsu, cosa que no lo preocupó ya que, en grupo, rivalizaban con el 6to mago santo, unas bestias no sería problema para ellas.

Natsu: ¿Y el grupo de Ayamaru-Chan? – le preguntaba sobre el tercer grupo de su gremio, a lo que Naomi le respondió.

Naomi: Ellas están en una misión de derrotar a un conjunto de aves monstruos que están atacando una aldea al sur, seguramente estarán también para la tarde – le decía una Naomi sonriente.

Natsu: Esta bien, esperemos a que vuelvan y les daremos la noticia, seguro que Akiko-Chan y Hikari-Chan se pondrán muy entusiasmadas- decía este mientras miraba todos sus miembros, algunos se peleaban entre ellos, otros hacían apuestas, otros simplemente tomaban una bebida, y otros tomaban una misión, algo normal en su gremio, cosa que a Natsu le recordó a su antiguo gremio, al darse cuenta lo que recordó negó con su cabeza y pensó _"Porqué pienso en eso, después de todo ellos me acusaron falsamente y me traicionaron sin motivo alguno, pero gracias a ellas, logré salir para adelante y continuar con mi vida, y quien lo diría, después de cinco años todo lo que logramos parece imposible sin embargo cuando estoy con ellas nada me es imposible_ " pensó para sí mismo Natsu, mientras subía al segundo piso, caminando hacia su oficina decía – nos veremos en el torneo… Fairy Tail- para cuando termino de decir eso ya había entrado a su oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

 _ **Salto del Tiempo: Dos Meses Después**_

Los gremios tuvieron 2 meses para entrenar y hacer la prueba del laberinto (Es esa la del cubo que gira, que tienen que llegar entre los primeros 8 equipos (En este fic serán 8 no 5 como es comúnmente en el anime), para clasificar a los juegos), los Gremios que lograron entrar al torneo fueron:

Fairy Tail: Grupo A

Sabertooth: Grupo A

Lamia Scale: Grupo A

Blue Pegasus: Grupo A

Mermaids Hell: Grupo A

Y Los Heraldos de la Destrucción: Grupo A, B y C

 **En la posada de Los Heraldos de la Destrucción:**

Natsu: ¡Siiiiiiiiiii! Entramos a los juegos mágicos, es hora de celebrar gritaba un Natsu totalmente energético saltando de un lado para el otro, mientras los miembros alzaban su taza de cerveza y gritaban- ¡Siiiiiiiii!

 **Dos horas después, 23:00 AM**

Una Erza y Mirajane se encontraban caminando mientras llegaron a la plaza vieron a un hombre sentado en la banca, pero al ver más de cerca se sorprendieron, que ese hombre era el causante de todas esas noches de lágrimas y lamentos, de días sin comer, sin hablar a nadie, el hombre que les causó todos esos problemas y más, ese hombre era…

Erza: N-nn-na- decía una Erza sin poder articular palabra alguna.

Mirajane: Tsu- completo Mirajane en un estado similar al de la pelirroja.

El nombrado abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y lentamente giro su cabeza hasta que las vio y dijo – Mirajane, Erza- dijo este en un susurro de la sorpresa, para que luego apretara sus manos fuertemente, y dejara salir unas lágrimas de su rostro el cual era tapado por su flequillo.

Mirajane: Natsu eres ¿tu? - dijo la demonio mientras esta alzaba su mano con la intención de tocarle el hombro pero antes de poder tocarlo Natsu se echó para atrás y les grito.

Natsu: ¡¿Por Qué?, porque están aquí, creí haber dicho que no me hablaran ni buscaran¡ - dijo este mientras se daba la vuelta quedando de espaldas de donde estaban Mirajane y Erza- por favor va-no pudo terminar debido a que Mirajane le abrazo por atrás mientras le decía.

Mirajane: Perdónanos Natsu, perdóname, lamento creer eso, no pensé que una persona como tú no harías eso, de verdad lo lamento, Natsu – decía Mirajane que no aguantó las lágrimas – por favor, Natsu, perdóname, y-yo- yo te amo ¡¿sí?!, siempre te amé, desde que éramos pequeños yo sentía algo por ti, sólo que después de lo sucedido con Lisanna entendí lo que sentía hacia ti, pero no te lo dije porque pensé que amabas a alguien más, aunque me rechaces ahora, siento que me quite un gran peso de encima – decía esta mientras quebraba en llanto, sin embargo Natsu estaba tan sorprendido que no se dio cuenta que Erza se acercó y se puso de enfrente de el para luego abrazarle y que ella también diga.

Erza: Yo también te amo Natsu, a mí me sucede lo mismo que a Mirajane, te acuerdas de ese día de lluvia cuando éramos pequeños – decía esta mientras empezaba a relatar su recuerdo.

 **Flashback** _ **Erza Pov**_

Era un día de lluvia en magnolia, todos estábamos adentro del gremio, sólo faltabas tú, cuando me fui a buscarte y te encontré, estabas sentado al borde del pavimento que daba con el rio, tenías una mirada melancólica, no tenías nada para cubrirte de la lluvia, cuando me acerqué a ti te pregunté qué era lo que te sucedía, tú me miraste y me sonreíste y me dijiste que no tenía que estar aquí que me podría resfriar, no supe cómo reaccionar, a pesar de que estabas triste y en el medio de la lluvia, no te preocupaste por tu salud, sino por la mía, eso es lo que me gustó de ti desde un principio, y ni hablar de lo sucedido en la torre del cielo, a pesar de que no tenías cómo ganarle a Jellal, ingeriste Etherion, llegaste incluso a arriesgar tu vida por mí, y cuando estabas recuperándote en el hotel, a pesar de tus heridas, seguías preocupándote por mí, y ahí comprendí lo que sentía hacia ti.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Erza: Nunca te rendiste para verme sonreír, a pesar de lo orgullosa que era tú no te rendías y lo seguías intentando – decía esta que sorprendentemente estaba llorando por sus dos ojos, y Natsu en este momento estaba a punto de quebrarse, sus manos sangraban de la fuerza que este hacía, sentía qué si le decían una cosa más, no lo aguantaría.

Mirajane/Erza: Perdónanos Natsu.

Natsu no lo aguantó más, cayo de rodillas, sus lágrimas salían sin parar, se quedó sin fuerzas, le temblaban las manos, al ver esto Mirajane y Erza se agacharon y lo abrazaron, sin embargo, tuvieron que esquivar un rugido de hielo, Natsu al ver eso se sorprendió y reconoció ese ataque, al darse la vuelta vio a Fuyo que estaba muy enojada, al ver eso Mirajane y Erza se pusieron en posición de combate, Fuyo lanzo un rugido de hielo, Erza y Mirajane se sorprendieron por eso, el rugido era enorme, demasiado como para poder esquivarlo, al ver que no tenían forma de evitarlo, sólo cerraron los ojos esperando recibir el impacto, pero nada llegó, cuando abrieron los ojos vieron que Natsu estaba delante de ellas sosteniendo el rugido con una mano para después comerlo, y luego decirle Fuyo.

Natsu: Fuyo-Chan ¿qué estás haciendo? – le preguntaba a Fuyo la cual se acercó a Natsu para abrazarlo, después le dijo.

Fuyo: Perdón Natsu-Sama, es sólo que lo vi llorando y ataqué a esas mujeres pensando que ellas le hicieron eso – le dijo a Natsu el cual miro a Mirajane y Erza para luego ponerse serio y decir.

Natsu: Ellas no me hicieron esto, yo mismo me lo hice, ellas son inocentes, no les hagas nada por favor – dijo este para que Erza y Mirajane pongan una cara triste.

Erza/Mirajane: Natsu, perdónanos por favor, te lo suplico – decían una llorosa Mirajane y Erza.

Natsu: Debieron pensarlo dos veces cuando me atacaron esa vez – decía este para que luego se diera la vuelta, agarrara de la mano a su compañera y se retiren de ése lugar.

Mirajane: ¡Natsu! Por favor espera, no te vayas – decía esta llorando, sin embargo, el peli rosado no pareció importarle las suplicas de la peliblanca.

Erza al ver que hablando no resolverían nada decidió reequipar una espada y lanzarse directo hacia Natsu para intentar noquearlo, sin embargo, Natsu no se inmutó ante eso.

Erza: ¡Vendrás con nosotros de vuelta al gremio Natsu, lo quieras o no! – le decía la pelirroja, pero no se esperó que la acompañante de Natsu reaccionara rápidamente y lanzara una bola de hielo hacia la pelirroja, esta sin embargo creyó que su enemiga se burlaba de ella, así que con furia intentó partir en dos a la pequeña bola de hielo, pero se sorprendió al ver como su espada era la que se rompía ante ella, para luego impactar en ella y crear una explosión que la mandó a volar, para luego caer al lado de Mirajane la cual empezó a hablar.

Mirajane: ¡Natsu, por favor, ven con nosotros! – le decía esta a Natsu, el cual sólo la ignoró, Mirajane ante esto se transformó en su Satan Soul.

Mirajane: Evil Extinción – gritó la demonio para luego lanzar una bola oscura hacia Natsu, Fuyo iba a intervenir pero Natsu negó suavemente, la bola impactó en Natsu, para que luego Natsu saliera del humo totalmente ileso, con solo un poco de suciedad en sus ropas.

 _ **Nota: Natsu viste una Camisa Roja a cuadros y unos Jean un poco pegados a él de color Negro, Mirajane vestía un vestido completo celeste, Erza su típica armadura normal y su falda azul, Fuyo una remera sin mangas de color verde agua y un short de mezclilla.**_

Natsu rápidamente llegó hasta donde estaba Mirajane, esta se asustó debido a la velocidad de Natsu y cayo de trasero al suelo, Natsu se acercó lentamente hacia Mira y levantó su mano, esta pensaba que Natsu le iba a pegar, así que solo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, el cual nunca llegó, ella confundida abrió los ojos para ver como Natsu tan solo le miraba sin ninguna expresión mientras tenía su mano enfrente de ella, como diciéndolo que la tome para levantarse, cosa que ella captó y tomó la mano de Natsu para luego levantarse y que Natsu le diga.

Natsu: Por favor, ya déjenme, ustedes se creyeron eso y ahora como unos perros arrepentidos vienen a buscarme, ¡Ja!, y luego me decían idiota, solo son estúpidos que a la primera persona que les dice algo malo de alguien y ustedes se lo creen, además donde quedó ese objetivo del gremio de "Todos somos familia, nos protegemos los unos a los otros, siempre estaremos unidos", no son más que mentiras de personas estúpidas que no son capaces de dudar sobre algo, cualquier cosa que le digan a ustedes se la creen – decía este escupiendo esas palabras.

Mira solo podía llorar al escuchar esas palabras, pues todas eran verídicas, no quería rendirse de nuevo y dejar que se valla, pero estaba claro de que ella no podía hacer nada.

Mira: Por favor Natsu, perdóname, yo, yo lo siento mucho, no quise que esto terminara así, no debió terminar así, lo lamento mucho, al menos déjame hablar – decía Mirajane llorando desconsoladamente, a Natsu le saltó una vena en la frente por lo que había dicho la albina, luego se calmó y dándose la vuelta mientras comenzaba a caminar con su acompañante le dirigió unas palabras a Mirajane.

Natsu: Porque debería hacerlo, ustedes no me dejaron hablar a mi cuando me atacaron, ahora sabes lo que se siente – decía este para luego doblar por una esquina y desaparecer de ese lugar.

Mientras tanto en uno de los edificios cercanos a la laza que había en el lugar, estaba una niña rubia con vestido, sonriente mientras hamacaba sus pies en el borde del edificio en el que estaba sentada, detrás de ella una figura se acercó para luego sentarse al lado de ella y decirle.

¿?: ¿Te gustó el espectáculo?, Mavis – decía la figura que resultó ser un sereno Natsu mientras veía como Mirajane ayudaba a Erza a levantarse y se iban de ese lugar, la ahora reconocida como Mavis solo sonrió y dijo.

Mavis: Estuvo bueno Natsu, pero pudo ser mejor – le decía esta sonriéndole a él, Natsu tan solo sonrió ante lo dicho por Mavis para luego decir.

Natsu: ¿Sabes algo de Zeref, Crime Sorciere o los miembros de Tártaros? – le decía un sereno Natsu mientas veía el firmamento.

Mavis: Pues sobre Zeref no sé nada, Crime Sorciere se dirigen hacia aquí para asegurarse de que no ocurra algo como en los anteriores Juegos Mágicos, y pues sobre Tártaros solo sé que quedan con vida Jackal, Kyouka y Sayla, los demás están muertos – decía una serena Mavis sin dejar de hamacar sus piernas de un lado para el otro y sin dejar de sonreír.

Natsu: Ahg, sabes Mavis, no me gusta que me guarden secretos, pero te diré que intentes madurar un poco, quiero saber porque dejaste de amar a mi hermano, pero bueno, no me incumbe ni me interesa – decía Natsu mientras seguía mirando el firmamento, Mavis ante lo dicho por Natsu se sorprendió bastante, aunque trató de ocultarlo Natsu sabía que tendría esa reacción, este tan solo dijo – No te preocupes, no diré nada, si quieres puedes irte, yo me quedaré aquí – decía este tranquilamente, Mavis solo sonrió por lo dicho.

Mavis: Esta bien, adiós Natsu, cuídate – decía una Mavis que comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Natsu: Adiós Mavis, cuídate tú también – le decía un Natsu igualmente sonriente mientras veía el hermoso cielo y la luna moviéndose lentamente.

 **Fin**

Bueno chicos, hasta aquí llegó el capítulo de hoy fue corto lo sé, pero tuve que borrar muchas cosas y rehacer todo, fue un desastre, solo espero lo disfruten y me perdonen por la ausencia.

 _ **También quisiera darle las gracias a los 18 seguidores de esta historia, los cuales son:**_

 **[AngelCaotico11], [Bairon Cardenas], [DarkTemplar28], [DragneelBaka], [EL MAGO INMORTAL], [Etherias Juan Dragneel – 115], [Nikodarko], [OppSmile], [Aguilanegra7734], [Drezz Master], [Fernandezburgosfederico], [Gabrielandresolibaresolguin], [Jimsop098], [Masato Dragneel], [ ], [Omarsayo], [Rafael-Dragneel], y a [Supremehunter], muchas gracias de corazón, sin ustedes esta historia barata no sería nada.**

 **Y por supuesto, también a los 22 usuarios que la agregaron como favorito, los cuales son:**

 **[AngelCaotico11], [BloodbanedD4rkness], [DarkTemplar28], [DragonAc], [EK MAGO INMORTAL], [ElTioJoss], [Etherias Juan Dragneel – 115], [Nicodarko], [OpSmile], [PhazonLordKaito], [Aguilanegra7734], [Cesarrom1802], [Drezz Master], [Fernandezburgosfederico], [Jimsop098], [Masato Dragneel], [ ], [Misterio 9], [Nvictor3003], [Omarsayo], [Rafael-Dragneel], y nuevamente a [Supremehunter], muchas gracias de corazón, sin ustedes esta historia barata no sería nada.**

 **Pasando a los Reviews:**

 **Supremehunter: Buenas/os Días, Tarde, Noche ,si, lo sé, es muy corto, pero tú al igual que Dark Templar deben de saber lo difícil que suele ser tener inspiración, los bloqueos y otras nimiedades que hacen que no podamos desarrollar bien las historias, y si, Natsu será dentro de muy poco un mago errante en busca de aventuras, la historia está ubicada después de lo de Tártaros con el pequeño detalle de que no se disolvió el Gremio y Natsu no se fue, y no te preocupes, puedo desaparecer pero no creo poder abandonarla y dejarles a ustedes con la intriga y decepción, por lo que no te preocupes y gracias por tu consejo, lo tendré en cuenta.**

 **Bairon Cardenas: Buenas/os Días, Tarde, Noche, muchas gracias por el apoyo, lamento que sean muy cortos, trataré de hacerlos más largos y muchas gracias por la recomendación, la tendré en cuenta.**

 **Aguilanegra7734: Buenas/os Días, Tarde, Noche, Me agrada que te parezca interesante la historia, y no te preocupes, trataré de subir los capítulos rápidamente para que no te quedes con la intriga.**

 **: Buenas/os Días, Tarde, Noche, ¡Muchas gracias!, siempre te veo en todos los fic de este tipo de género y más si son de FT, muchas gracias por tus sinceras palabras.**

 **Dark Templar: Buenas/os Días, Tarde, Noche, Si, lo sé, pero como dije anteriormente tú y Supremehunter deben saber lo difícil que suele ser ah veces escribir un capítulo nuevo, y lo de Jellal tengo que pensarlo, ya que todavía no decido qué papel va a jugar en la historia, si, tendré en cuenta lo de Mirajane y Erza, Natsu no tendrá un grupo (Quisiera decirte más, pero sería spoiler), y si, espero tu historia de "Redención y Salvación", hasta luego.**

Y pues eso sería todo, Buenas/os Días, Tarde, Noche para lo que terminaron de leer esta historia, me despido, hasta luego.


End file.
